Korari
by DJ Luna
Summary: Izam is bored and Duo is getting chased. How will these two solve their problem? (DDR/Gundam Wing crossover.)
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

(Note: I don't own DDR or Gundam Wing and I couldn't think of another title besides this, sorry. Flames are acceptable though, because of the title.)  
  
Korari/ Chapter one-The Beginning  
  
By DJ Luna  
  
It was raining and thundering when Izam was at his house, sitting in his couch watching TV. He was SO bored that he was actually watching kiddy shows. "Man, there's nothing to do around here. I wish it was Friday, but it's another rainy Wednesday," said Izam. Izam stood up from his couch and he walked to the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and looked for something to snack on. However, he closed it, knowing that there wasn't anything he could snack on. The food was in good shape, but it would take a long time to prepare and cook it. If he was in a good mood, he would cook it but today he wasn't. Slowly, he walked back to the living room but this time, he turned TV off and sat back down in his couch, looking at a picture of his girl friend, Ni-Na.  
  
"Ni-Na, when are you going to be back?" Said Izam. He stared at the picture longer then he put it down in the table that was on the left side of him. Then he closed his eyes, dreaming about Ni-Na. One hour later, however, Izam was wakened up by a loud bang on the door. "Izam, you better open this door; you owe me twenty bucks!" "Why do you have to come at this time, Rage," mumbled Izam. Izam stood up from his couch and opened the door that was on the right side of the couch. There, he saw Rage, waiting for his money. He reached for the twenty in his right pocket and gave it to Rage. "Now, can you leave me alone for the next seventy two hours," said Izam.  
  
Rage threw a questioned look at Izam, knowing that there is something wrong with him, and said, "Dude, what's wrong with you?" "It's Ni-Na. She has to go to Florida to visit her grandmother. I haven't seen her in weeks. Now I'm bored with out her," said Izam. "Well you can come over to my house to play cards," offered Rage. "Or we can play gold fish in here," said Izam. So Izam get the cards from his dresser, but however, an old board game catches his eye. Instead of taking the cards, he took the board game and put it on the table. Rage looked at the board game and then he looked at Izam.  
  
"Where did you get this from?" Asked Rage. "I got this from my family. They gave it to me before I moved out of the family house," said Izam. "So, your family gave you a old RPG board game before you leave. Why?" Rage asked. "They don't want me to forget them. So this is the gift that they gave me before I moved here." Said Izam, "I don't know why I've never played it yet, but it was probably the amount of players that I needed to play this game."  
  
"I have no clue that you play role- playing games, but if so, then I will call the others to join us," said Rage. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Izam walked up to the door to get it. When he opened it, it was the pesky Evil- Zukin. "What do you want, Evil-Zukin," asked Izam. "Well I just came to give back the five that I owe you," said Evil-Zukin, "and to tell you that I caught you on camera, if you know what I mean." "Hey, you haven't caught me watching..." "Yep, I got it all on camera," interrupted Evil-Zukin.  
  
"Evil-Zukin, do you want to play a RPG board game?" Asked Rage. "Well, it's up to the DM of the game," said Evil-Zukin. "What's a DM," Rage asked. "A DM is the master of the game. You know, the one that calls the shots of the game," said Evil-Zukin, "but he or she must pay attention to the game's flow and the character's status also." "Well, you can join, if you want to," said Izam. "O.K., but we more players," said Evil-Zukin. "Well, I'll call the others right now," said Rage.  
  
So Rage called the people that are not busy today. After fifteen minutes have passed, Tracy, Maid-Zukin, Lady, Emi, Boldo, Johnny, Afro, Janet, and Alex were over at Izam's house. "So, this is the game that you wanted us to play?" Asked Lady. "This game is OLD. How long it has been unopened, Izam," asked Tracy. "I don't really know," said Izam. "At least it's something to do," said Emi. "I'm ready to play," said Maid-Zukin. "Let the game begin," said Afro. Before Afro has the chance to open the game, Yuni rushed in with out a jacket.  
  
"Yuni, why didn't you bring a jacket with you. You are soaking wet," said Alex. "You did tell Akira about this, right?" Asked Rage. "Yes I did, it just that I don't want to be late. It is better that watching cartoons all day," said Yuni. "I'll go get the towel before she starts sneezing," said Izam. Izam went to his bathroom so he can get the towel. He gave it to Yuni to dry her self off. Yuni gave back the towel to Izam and thanked him. Rage went up to the door to lock it and sat down on the floor, near his girlfriend, Emi. "Now, let the game begin," repeated Afro. Afro opened the game and Izam set up the game. "O.K., since there are thirteen players, one of us must be the DM," said Afro.  
  
"I think Evil-Zukin should be the DM," said Emi. "I agree." Said Rage, "She knows about everything about being the DM." "Well, I'm honored to," said Evil-Zukin. "O.K., so Evil- Zukin is the DM. Now we must pick our race of our character," said Izam. "O.K., my character is a human," said Rage. After three minutes have passed, everybody's characters are human except Tracy's character is an elf, Izam's is a dwarf, Emi's is a fairy, and Lady's is a half-elf. "After that, then you can choose your class, but beware, only one person could have that class," said Evil-Zukin. "So there could be one swordsman, correct," asked Rage. "Right, and you wanted that class, right?" Asked Evil- Zukin. "Yes I do," grinned Rage. So Izam and friends are choosing their characters' classes. While they are doing that, however, there was a male that was running on the sidewalks of New York City.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, if you don't give me back my laptop, I will hunt you down," said a male. Duo turned around to his right and said, "For the last time, Heero, I don't have your laptop!" But Heero would not listen. He was still running toward Duo with a fist that was prepared to knock him out. Duo must think of something before he gets beat up by his best friend, Heero Yuy, for something that he didn't do. "Oh, there must be some were I can hide until he stop thinking about that laptop," Duo said to himself. Quickly, Duo looks around for a place to hide from Heero. He quickly ran to a nearby house and knocked on the door. "Please answer," Duo said. Duo looked to his right again and from there, he saw Heero but lucky, he was few feet away before he can see Duo or did he see him already? Regardless of that, Duo's life is on the owner's hands...  
  
(Will Duo get away from Heero or will he get beat up by him. Also, will the DDR group finish setting up this old RPG board game or will somebody think of a better game to play? Uh...find out in Chapter Two.) 


	2. Chapter Two: Duo Meets the DDR Group

(Note- if you want to see the disclaimer, go to Chapter One- The Beginning...)  
  
Korari/ Chapter Two- Duo Meets the DDR Group  
  
By: DJ Luna  
  
Back at Izam's house, the group was almost finished with their character's classes until they heard a bang on the door. "Evil-Zukin, would you get that," asked Izam. Evil-Zukin stood up and she walks up to the door and opens it. When she opened the door, Duo rushed in, slams the door behind him and asked, "Do you know where I can hide?" "Why, is someone chasing you," asked Lady. "First of all, can you explain how all this got started," said Tracy.  
  
"Well it all started when I was walking to the computer store. I was about to walk in until my best friend noticed me. I greeted him, but then he started to run toward me. The only thing that I can do is run away from him, because if he weren't mad at me, then he would greet me back. First I ran through the park so I can get back home easily, but as I reach to the exit, I fell down and my best friend was..."  
  
"Just get to the point," interrupted Evil-Zukin. "Evil-Zukin, that was rude to interrupt our guest like that." Said Maid-Zukin, "Please continue." "Like I were saying, my best friend was catching up. Quickly, I stood up and ran. Twenty minutes later, I was getting tired. When I asked my friend why, he told me that I stole his laptop. I tried to explain, but he would not listen to me. Then I decided to hide somewhere so that's why I ran up to your house."  
  
"You could've asked him earlier," said Evil-Zukin. "It doesn't matter now Zukin. Now would somebody give him a towel," asked Lady. Tracy stood up and she went to the kitchen. She grabbed a white towel that was on the table and she walked toward Duo. She then gives the towel to him and Duo dries himself off.  
  
"Thanks, but what are you guys playing?" Asked Duo. "We're playing a RPG board game," answered Tracy. "Man, forget this, I want to play another game that is less complicated," said Rage. "I have to agree with Rage," said Emi. "Have anyone heard of the game, Taboo," said Duo. "I have, but we can't play because Izam don't have the game," said Emi. "Well, Izam, do you have another game that we could play," asked Afro. Izam walked to the dresser to find another game. At the same time, however, Heero was walking outside, looking for Duo.  
  
"That lying idiot will pay for stealing my laptop," said Heero to himself. Heero was walking down the deserted sidewalk without a jacket, but he didn't care. The only thing that he's thinking about is his expensive laptop that took a big chunk off of his yesterday's paycheck, and beating up Duo. As he walked, the rain started to pour harder on him and the thunder growls louder than ever before. The next thing that he knows is that the winds is blowing harder, causing his brown spiky hair to blow back. Then, without warning, a bolt of lighting strikes a tall oak tree that was near Heero. The tree was heading toward him while he was still walking. BAM! The tree fell down, but luckily, the tree didn't fell on him. In matter of fact, the tree didn't get near him. Heero turned around and said, "That was close, but I'll keep on looking..."  
  
"I'm worried about your best friend. The storm is getting worse," said Maid-Zukin. "Well, if you guys want to, you can help me look for him," Duo suggested. Everybody just looked at him. "Or, I can look for him myself," said Duo. Duo walked to the door. He opened it, but before he walks out, Izam stood up from his couch and said, "I'll go with you." Izam walked to the door were Duo was and he turned toward Rage. "Rage, please watch over this house, and keep it clean as possible. I don't want Ni-Na come back, arguing ME about this place being messed up," said Izam. "OK, I will keep this place as clean as possible," said Rage with a small grin in his face. "I mean it Rage. Please keep the place~" "OK, Izam, I'll watch over Rage, if that make you feel better," Emi interrupted. So, Izam and Duo walked out the door, leaving the DDR group inside Izam's house.  
  
"Thank you for helping me out," said Duo. "You're welcome." Said Izam, "Hey, we haven't introduce ourselves." "Well, I'm Duo," said Duo. "And I'm Izam," said Izam. From there, the two kept on running, looking for Heero before the storm becomes a hurricane. Speaking of Heero, where is he?  
  
"This storm is getting worse and worse by the minute. If I don't find him, then I may have to return back home and stop by his house tomorrow," Heero said. Heero embrace himself, fighting the top-speed winds and the hard raindrops that are hammering him like a construction worker hammering a nail on a piece of wood. However, he kept walking until he saw a pair of males. One of them is not recognizable to him, but the other he recognize quickly. He started running toward the pair.  
  
"Hey, is that your best friend running toward us?" Izam asked. Duo squint his eyes and said, "Nah, that could not be him." "Duo, you're dead meat, if you don't give me back my laptop," yelled Heero. "On the other hand, RUN!" Said Duo. Duo was about to run for it, but before he gets the chance to, Izam grabbed him by the jacket. "That's your best friend," said Izam. "Yes, but don't underestimate him, though," said Duo. "Who said I'm going to fight him. I'm just going to talk to him so we can get this problem off of your hands," said Izam.  
  
So Izam walked up to Heero, however, Heero pushed Izam out of his way and he pounced on Duo. "Where's my laptop?" Asked Heero. "I don't have your laptop," said Duo. "You better spill it, or you'll have the worse..." "First, can't you talk it over at my place," Izam asked, cutting Heero off. "Well, the storm is getting bad, so, Heero would you please get off of me," asked Duo.  
  
Heero get off of Duo and the three started walking back to Izam's house, with Izam leading the way. After thirteen minutes have passed, they reached Izam's house safely. When Duo opened the door, however, Izam was here for a big surprise. "Rage, what have you done!" Exclaimed Izam. Izam rushed inside the house to get a closer look what Rage have done.  
  
(So, what Rage has actually done while Izam and Duo was gone? Well, don't look at me; you must wait for Chapter Three!) 


End file.
